parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
RiffRaffladdin
Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof of "Aladdin (1992)" Cast * Aladdin - Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Jasmine - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * The Genie - Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) * Jafar - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) * Iago - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Abu - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * The Sultan - Mayor Manx (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) * Rajah - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) * The Peddler - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Magic Carpet - CAO-2 (Urusei Yatsura) * Razoul - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Razoul's Guards - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) * The Cave of Wonders - Itself * Prince Achmed - Renfield (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Two watched Prince Achmed - Hector and Wordsworth (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Gazeem the Thief - Earless (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Old Jafar - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Elephant Abu - Dumbo * Woman at the Window - Cat (Two Stupid Dogs) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Vixey (Fox and the Hound),Aleu (Balto 2:Wolf Quest) and Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Chickens (Home on the Range) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * Necklace Man and Woman - Rob Serling and Beryl Serling (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Fat Ugly Lady - Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue) * The Two Hungry Children - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Omar the Melon Seller - Leroy (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Pot Seller - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Nut Seller - Robin Hood * Necklace Seller - Little John (Robin Hood) * Fish Seller - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Fire Seller - Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Sweet William (Fievel's American Tails) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Genie as Arnold Schwarzenegger - Pecks Beefcake (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Rabbit Genie - Himself * Dragon Genie - Himself * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Callie Briggs,Ann Gora and Abby Sinian (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) * Genie as Slimy Scary Peter Lorre - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Sheep Genie - Himself * Camel Abu - Himself * Horse Abu - Himself * Duck Abu - Himself * Ostrich Abu - Himself * Turtle Abu - Himself * Car Abu - Himself * Old Man Genie - Rufus (The Rescuers) * Little Boy Genie - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Fat Man Genie - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * 75 Golden Camels - Various Dog (Lady and the Tramp) * TV Parade Host Harry - D.J.Chewy Cal (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Themselves * TV Parade Host June - Dixie (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves * Leopard Genie - Himself * Goat Genie - Himself * Harem Genie - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Themselves * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Llamas - Themselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * 40 Fakirs - Warren T.Rat's Henchmen (An American Tail) * Cooks and Bakers - Various Cats (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Birds that "Warble on Key" as Themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Boris (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Super-Spy Genie - Goon (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Teacher Genie - Roscoe (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) * Bee Genie - Animated Bee (Thomas and Friends) * Submarine Genie - Himself * One of Flamingos - Himself * Gigantic Genie - Scar (The Lion King) * Rajah as Cub - Lune (Jungle Emperor Leo) * Abu as Toy - Meeko (Pocahontas) * Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) * Cheerlander Genies - Cheerleader Cats (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Genie Jafar - Niju (Balto 2:Wolf Quest) Quotes *Niju/Genie Jafar: becoming a wolf/genie The universe is mine to command! TO CONTROL!! *Riff Raff/Aladdin: Not so fast, Ulysses! Aren't you forgetting something?! *Niju/Genie Jafar: Huh? *Riff Raff/Aladdin: You wanted to be a wolf? You got it! *Niju/Genie Jafar: WHAT?! *Riff Raff/Aladdin: the evil wolf into a black lamp And everything that goes with it! *Niju/Genie Jafar: NO! NO!! *Adult Copper/Iago: I'm gettin' outta here! *Riff Raff/Aladdin: Phenomenal cosmic powers! *Niju/Genie Jafar: NOOOOOOOO!!! *Adult Copper/Iago: Jafar grabs him Come on! You're the wolf! I don't wanna be... trapped in the lamp with Niju/Genie Jafar *Riff Raff/Aladdin: Itty-bitty living space. *Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Genie: Riff Raff! You little genius, you! *Riff Raff/Aladdin: Jonathan, I'm gonna miss you. *Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele/Genie: tearfully Me, too,Riff No matter what anybody says... you'll always be a prince to me. and Riff Raff/Aladdin hug *Mayor Manx/Sultan: That's right. You have certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned! It's that law that's the problem... *Cleo/Jasmine: Father...? *Mayor Manx/Sultan: Well, am I Mayor or am I Mayor? From this day forth, the feline princess shall marry whoever she deems worthy. *Cleo/Jasmine: Him! I choose- I choose you, Riff Raff. *Riff Raff/Aladdin: Heh. Call me "Riff." Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof